Preliminary evidence indicates that plastic dishes coated with an extracellular matrix (ECM) produced by bovine corneal endothelial cells can serve as an excellent substrate for human ovarian carcinoma cells in vitro. The plating efficiency on ECM has been greater than 60% (dispersed cells from solid tumors and effusions) with active proliferation of tumor cells being observed. In addition, ovarian tumor cells easily could be transferred and plated back again onto dishes coated with an ECM with a plating efficiency of greater than 60%. Cultures have been maintained over 6 months to date with repeated passaging. These results represent a major advancement in the ability to maintain human ovarian carcinoma cells in culture on a routine basis. Preliminary results with endometrial and tubal carcinoma cells suggest that ECM will also serve as an excellent substrate for these cell types. The aim of this research is to characterize in vitro steroid receptor interaction and hormone dependence in human ovarian and other gynecological carcinomas which may form the basis for endocrine adjuvant therapy. Tumor cells which demonstrate a proliferative (or antiproliferative) response to steroid hormones (or antagonists) will be evaluated for their ability to influence the incorporation of labeled precursors into tumor cell nucleic acids. The presence of steroid receptors, whether or not hormone dependence can be demonstrated, may be useful in targeting chemotherapeutic and iodinated steroid derivatives into tumor cells. Three such derivatives, estramustine phosphate, tamoxifen and 125I.6alpha-Iodo-3,17beta-estradiol, will be investigated for their ability to compete for the steroid receptor. In receptor positive tumor cells (estrogen and/or progestin receptors) characterization of the steroid receptor interaction will include molecular, kinetic and nuclear translocation studies utilizing a dextran-coated charcoal assay. Because of the heterogeneous nature of gynecological cancers, therapies need to be aimed at the various subpopulations of tumor cells. In addition to chemotherapy, hormone adjuvant therapy may have a role in combination treatment protocols. This research is a step in that direction as well as providing a model for evaluating steroid hormone interaction in human gynecological carcinomas.